Desperation
by Cinderella-Princess
Summary: Syaoran comes back to give Sakura the rest of her feathers. Sort of continuation of Envy One Shot SxS SPOILERS!


**MORE SPOILERS!!!!!! **This is sort of a continuation of "Envy" so you could read that one first if you want, but you don't have to. BUT I WOULD LOVE YOU TO! Anyway, Syaoran is OOC for his voilent rampage mode, but that's how I potray him. I'm kinda proud of this though (tee hee). The song doesn't really fit if you think about it, but I was inspired by it so I stuffed it in.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa this one shot would have already happened!!!! My Only One belongs to Yellowcard, I think...

**_

* * *

__Broken this fragile thing now_**

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

Sakura's breath hitched, her eyes widening, filling with tears. He had come and she wasn't ready.

Syaoran's patchwork eyes displayed control. A hand surfaced from the cloak, a feather held between his fingers. He nudged it toward her, the cold look in his orbs still present.

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

She took a step back, pulling her arms to rest over her heart.

He didn't deter, just pushed the plume toward her again. His gaze never leaving her eyes, died out fire in his amber orb.

Sakura bite her lip, confused, she took one more step back. The gap was larger then she had thought. Larger then she had ever wanted.

He made no move to follow her; the plume was advanced once more in her direction.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

Only when she broke eye contact did she noticed his hand, shaking slightly. As if he couldn't control it…

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

A curtain fell from his one 'real' eye, desperation leaked through from his very soul. Not enough to wane his movement.

Syaoran's cloak open to reveal an extravagant blue velvet bag, his unoccupied hand holding it, filled to the brim with beautiful white feathers.

She still shied away, knowing exactly how he had gotten them. How many people he had killed, how many places he had searched.

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

The plume was pushed toward her over again. The quaking spread, until his whole arm was convulsing violently.

It didn't stop him from nudging the memory at her one last, careless, time. His eyes were beyond desperate, beyond hopeless, beyond anything Sakura had ever seen. And it scared her, scared her that he had become so despaired.

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

Syaoran dropped the bag, his hand useless against the pain inside. One hand grabbed the other, trying to stop its agitated movement.

Turning away from his love, he inspected the feather, attempting to find out why she wasn't accepting it. Why she was rejecting this, he had given everything for?

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

Sakura fell to the ground, sobs wreaking her body. She couldn't take how incredible afflicted he looked, unlike all she had paralleled with her Syaoran.

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

He shouldn't have come. He knew he couldn't do it, couldn't control himself. Now she was crying because of him, because he had come back. He shouldn't have come, but he had wanted…

No, it didn't matter what he wanted anymore. His grip on her feather tightened, only until he pivoted and watched it flutter into the bag.

Syaoran's breathing stopped, he felt like he'd lost a piece of himself. He had to find another plume, just so it would end.

I won't walk out until you know 

Sakura had finally calmed down, gazing at the broken young man in front of her. She couldn't let him leave like this.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

She lurched the few steps forward, flinging her arms around him, burying her face into his neck His breath hitched again as sparks flew along his skin, he was breaking.

Moving a hand to grab the one that had been holding the bag, Sakura pulled it to her cheek.

All control he had was unredeemed.

_**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only my only one**_

He let go of everything, his hand skimmed over her cheek. If Sakura's hand hadn't been over his, it would have been shaking again. He was so lost in her, lost in the feel of her skin, the blaze flying across his arm, and her angelic face.

Syaoran shifted his fingers so his were on top of hers, drawing her hand towards him.

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

Fluttering kisses were placed over all of her palm, over ever surface he could land his lips on. She gasped at this show of utter devotion.

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

He was crying now, slow tears, over the rush of emotions. Sakura cupped his cheek with her other hand, sliding both hands through his hair, linking them behind his neck. He bored his orbs into her emerald ones, unguarded affection pouring forth.

Syaoran broke contact, closing his eyes, concealing the pain brought on.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

It was soft and she could almost not hear it, "I love you." Hopelessness.

His arms circled her waist, as if she might leave at any moment, he cried into her shoulder. Whispering his declaration endlessly into her neck.

_**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

Sakura tightened her arms around his neck, shivering from the emotion in his voice. It was all for her, he loved her this much. He was this committed to her. Why?

_**My only one**_

She pulled back slightly, still holding onto him, "I love you, too"

Her lips crashed into his, as she drew their bodies impossible closer. He spilled his whole into the kiss, maintaining it for what felt like an eternity.

_**My only one**_

He sucked in a breath, not bold enough to open his eyes. He felt complete for the first time in his life. It didn't matter what had happen; Sakura loved him. Loved him, heartless, clone Syaoran.

Their lips met again. Her hands played with his hair, a small moan emitted from his throat.

_**My only one**_

"He finally found a heart."

Neither heard the rest of the group come forth. The real Syaoran sighed with relief; he could go home to his own Sakura.

Sakura laughed into the kiss, as he hoisted her up. Adoration consumed him, filling all the corners of his new heart.

**_You are my only, my only one_**

**_

* * *

_**

(Claps) I'm so happy for some weird reason. And crazy, happy and crazy. Poor C!Syaoran... He's got such a great personality (drools on the keyboard, keyboard sparks) Sorry! (fans the flames with her writing homework)

I hate kisses in stories, they just never come out right for me...

I hoped you liked it! It took me about 5 hours of times between writing it and tweeking.

Yours till flow rights, (I'm sooo good)

-Cinderella-Princess-


End file.
